


Friday Night

by RonnieMinor



Series: she and her and you and me [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beginnings, F/F, F/M, OT3, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, Stiles and Erica start to work out just what it is that they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stuck in traffic going slow, nothing on the radio

**Author's Note:**

> Set post S2, but just taking canon and running with it, so speculation on a large scale. Also set after 'back when you were mine' by maybe a month and a half, so December of junior year.
> 
> Title of the fic and the chapters taken from 'Friday Night' by Lady Antebellum

‘So you and Lydia have been hanging out a lot lately’, Scott says one day. 

Stiles shrugs. ‘And?’ 

Scott gives him a look. ‘ _And_ I’m your best friend so obviously this is the part where you tell me what’s going on.’ 

‘Nothing’s going on’, Stiles tells him, purposefully keeping his voice neutral. ‘We’re friends, I guess. That’s all.’ Scott gives him another look. Stiles wonders when his friend got so perceptive. He’s going to blame it on lycanthropy. 

‘Yeah, sure, you’re “friends”’, Scott says with a snort. ‘Like you’re “friends” with Erica.’ 

‘Dude, we’ve made out at a couple of parties. It’s not a big deal.’ 

Scott literally stops in his tracks, staring. ‘Who are you and what have you done with Stiles?’ he asks, eyes wide. Stiles laughs and Scott punches him in the arm – not gently. ‘I’m serious, man! Ever since you won the championship game and helped kick the kanima’s ass it’s like you’re a whole new person. First you stopped pining over Lydia all the time, then you dated Lizzie Carson over the summer – and I know exactly went on between you guys cause I could totally smell it in your room when I came over. And _then_ you broke up with her and got with Mandy Parker and then you broke up with _her_ and now you’re making out with Erica at parties. _And_ you’re ‘friends’ with Lydia.’ 

‘Not ‘friends’. Just _friends_.’ 

Scott rolls his eyes. ‘That’s so not the point, dude. If I wasn’t back with Allison I’d totally be jealous. You’re hot property round here these days. It’s weird.’ 

Stiles is the one to roll his eyes this time. ‘Gee, thanks buddy. You sure are a swell friend’, he says drily. Scott punches him again. 

‘Not what I meant and you know it!’ 

‘Yeah, fine, sure! Just quit it with the punching ok? It hurts!’ 

Scott makes a face. ‘Sorry. But seriously, you and Lydia – just friends?’ 

Stiles nods slowly. ‘Just friends’, he assures Scott. ‘Not that I’d turn her down if she was offering – I mean come on, it’s _Lydia_.’ 

‘Yeah, I know where you’re coming from’, Scott says. Stiles glares at him. 

‘ _Yeah_ you do, Mr ‘I’m just going to make out with the girl you’ve been in love with forever and then lie about it’ Douchebag.’ But he grins afterwards, to make sure Scott knows he doesn’t mean it. 

Scott still whines. ‘Dude, you know I totally didn’t mean to do that!’ 

They’re still arguing about Scott’s total lack of impulse control when the bell goes for the next period. 

* * *

‘You and Stiles seem to be close these days’, Lydia says carefully as she takes a seat across from Erica in the cafeteria. 

Erica eats another fry and shrugs. ‘We hang out. Sometimes we make out. It’s not like it’s a _thing_.’ She raises an eyebrow at Lydia. ‘Why? Does it bother you or something?’ 

‘No’, Lydia says, too quickly. Erica grins at her. 

‘Even if your heart didn’t just trip, you totally gave yourself away there.’ She frowns. ‘Do you like him?’ 

Lydia looks off into the distance, brushing back her fringe with forced casualness. ‘Maybe. Does that bother _you_?’ 

‘Only if you’re into him for the wrong reasons’, Erica replies. 

‘And what might those be?’ 

Erica eats another fry. ‘Well, you and Jackson aren’t together anymore, so you might be on the lookout for another trophy boyfriend. Or it could be that you’ve realised that Stiles is kind of popular right now, and you don’t want to miss out on getting a piece of that.’ She gives Lydia a hard look. ‘Reasons like that… well let’s just say they wouldn’t go down well with quite a few people.’ 

Lydia meets her gaze and holds it. ‘Trust me, I know’, she says. ‘And it’s nothing like that. I just – we’ve been hanging out lately. It’s been… fun. He’s different these days.’ 

‘I think confident is the word you’re looking for.’ 

Lydia nods. ‘Yes, I think it is.’ She glances over to the table where Stiles is sitting, Scott on one side and Boyd on the other. Isaac and Jackson are there too, along with a bunch of hangers-on. Stiles is clearly the centre of attention right now though, everyone laughing as he tells what’s clearly a joke, his hands gesturing wildly, his eyes sparkling. ‘It suits him’, she adds. 

‘Sure does’, Erica says. ‘So why aren’t you going for it? Cause I can tell you that he’s not going to reject you, if that’s what you’re worried about. He totally still has a thing for you.’ 

‘So people keep telling me’, Lydia says with a sigh. ‘Although I’m not sure why everyone thinks that.’ 

Erica raises an eyebrow. ‘Have you _seen_ you lately?’ she asks. Her gaze trails appreciatively over Lydia. ‘There aren’t many people who’d turn you down.’ 

Lydia’s skin feels hot and she knows she’s blushing. She looks down at the table. ‘Thanks’, she says quietly, not trusting herself to meet Erica’s eyes. When she does finally look up Erica is smirking, full lips against perfect white teeth. 

‘No problem’, she says, and takes a crisp bite from her apple. It’s reminiscent of the first day after she got the bite, walking into the cafeteria with a skirt that made her legs look a mile long and lipstick so red that Lydia had wanted to lick it. It makes Lydia feel even warmer. 

A minute or two passes. Then Erica says, ‘You should go for it, if that’s what you want. I mean, me and Stiles have fun, but it’s not serious and it’s never going to be – there’s something missing between us. So if you want to… I’m not standing in your way.’ 

‘Ok.’ Lydia bites her lip. ‘I don’t know if it’s what I want though’, she confesses. 

Erica shoots her a wry smile. ‘Well then you’d better figure it out.’ 

* * *

‘So I spoke to Lydia today’, Erica tells Stiles as she slips through his window that night. She kicks off her boots and sprawls on the bed. ‘She’s into you.’ 

Stiles turns around, looking sceptical. ‘And what exactly lead you that conclusion?’ 

Erica raises one shoulder in a half-shrug. ‘She was asking questions at lunch. Wanted to know whether you and me had something going on.’ 

‘What did you tell her?’ Stiles asks. Erica rolls her eyes. 

‘The truth, obviously – that we hang out and sometimes we fool around but it’s not anything.’ She looks at Stiles, her expression serious. ‘Look, she likes you. All she needs is a little reassurance that things are going to work out between the two of you and she’s not going to wind up alone and minus a friend. The ball’s in your court here.’ 

Stiles says nothing for a minute or two, then sighs. ‘This is all kinds of fucked up.’ Erica rolls her eyes again. 

‘Sure it is. It’s the most super complicated problem to ever exist. The very fate of mankind rests on your actions.’ 

‘And people say _I’m_ snarky’, Stiles says with a grin. 

Erica sticks her tongue out at him. ‘Yeah, whatever. Want to make out?’


	2. I wanna set you free

‘Look, I know our first date was kind of sucky, but I was hoping that maybe you’d give me another shot?’ 

Lydia sighs, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. ‘Stiles, it wasn’t ‘sucky’. Believe me, I know what ‘sucky’ dates are like, and that was not one of them. I mean, I had fun. You had fun too, right?’ 

‘Of course I did!’ Stiles says indignantly. ‘It just wasn’t… I mean, I-’ 

‘- thought there’d be more of a spark?’ Lydia finishes. ‘I know. Me too. But if you want to try again, sure, I’ll go out with you. I do think we should consider that maybe this just isn’t meant to work out though.’ 

Stiles nods, ignoring the sinking sensation in his stomach. ‘Yeah, I know’, he says. ‘Just… I don’t want to give up on this without at least giving it a good shot.’ 

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him. ‘If that means you’re going to take me on a date once a week until we make a ‘connection’, I’m withdrawing my consent’, she says drily. Stiles is once again reminded of why he worshipped her for such a very long time. 

He smiles. ‘No weekly dates, I promise. Just this one.’ 

‘Ok then. Tomorrow night it is.’ 

* * *

‘Sorry, my mom was being a serious pain in the ass’, Lydia says as she trots over to Stiles, feeling bad about the fact that she’s ten minutes late. Stiles just smiles. 

‘It’s cool’, he replies. ‘We’re not quite ready yet anyway.’ He glances down at his watch. ‘Any minute now though.’ 

And then Erica fucking Reyes walks up to them, cleavage as prominent as ever, lips free of red for once. She takes in Lydia and Stiles. The look her face says she isn’t happy. Lydia’s with her on that one. 

‘Stiles, what the hell is this?’ Erica asks. She sounds _pissed_. 

‘If you’re angling for a threesome you can forget speaking to me ever again’, Lydia tells him. Stiles just rolls his eyes, seemingly unbothered by his impending doom. 

‘Chill out, ok? No threesomes, I swear.’ He shrugs. ‘Look, I’ve tried to make things work with both of you and it just _wasn’t_ , right?’ 

‘That sentence doesn’t even make sense’, Lydia snaps. Stiles scowls at her. 

‘Would you just let me explain?’ he says, sounding exasperated. He waits until she nods before continuing. ‘So anyway, I got to thinking, maybe what was missing was, well, you guys. And before you jump down my throat and try to rip off my balls for trying to date both of you at once, that is so not what this is about.’ He takes a deep breath. ‘I think you should go on a date. With each other.’ 

Erica stares at him for a long moment. ‘Stiles, your logic is the weirdest’, she tells him. ‘Only you would think that because it didn’t work out with you that Lydia and me would work together.’ 

Despite herself, Lydia says, ‘Well, it does make sense. Technically. If you’re following one path of logic.’ Then she stops, frowning. ‘I don’t even know why I said that.’ 

‘Stiles gets to you after a while’, Erica says with a shrug. ‘A lot of things start happening that makes sense even though they shouldn’t.’ 

Stiles rolls his eyes. ‘Ok girls, enough with the ‘Stiles is a crazy person’ bonding. Can you just go and watch the movie and give my theory a try?’ 

There’s a pause. Then Erica says, ‘Well I’m game. It can’t hurt, right?’ 

Lydia opens her mouth to speak, then snaps it shut, brain scrambling. ‘Why do you even think I’m into girls?’ she asks finally. 

Stiles and Erica share a look, then shrug in unison. ‘I smelled it on you’, Erica replies, just as Stiles says, ‘I got a vibe. And Erica confirmed it for me.’ 

Lydia feels a blush rising up her cheeks. ‘You didn’t… you didn’t _tell_ anyone, did you?’ she says quietly, trying to keep her voice calm but not entirely succeeding. 

‘Sure, we put it on Facebook’, Stiles says drily. ‘And then we announced it in the cafeteria with a megaphone.’ He gives Lydia a look. ‘Of course we didn’t tell anyone. It’s your business. I mean, it’s totally cool and I’m pretty sure nobody’s going to care if you do make it public. But we didn’t tell anyone, I promise.’ 

‘The pack might figure it out though’, Erica says softly. ‘Derek’s been drilling us on identifying scents lately. Boyd’s probably better at it than I am.’ A slight look of distaste crosses her face as she speaks, and Lydia wonders – not for the first time – just exactly how that break-up went down. But now is not the time or place, so she forces her thoughts back to the issue in hand. 

She bites her lip. ‘Ok. I’ll do it.’ 

Stiles grins. ‘Great! Now can we go in please? Cause I really love the trailers and I don’t want to miss them.’ Lydia raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs. ‘Look, I really want to see this movie. But I’ll be over the other side of the cinema. You won’t even know I’m there.’ 

Lydia looks over at Erica. Erica rolls her eyes. She’s smiling though. 

Lydia smiles back, tentatively. ‘Fine’, she says. ‘But if I catch you spying on us, you’ll regret it.’ 

Stiles’ look of panic is as gratifying as ever. 

* * *

‘That was… well it was nice’, Lydia finishes lamely, walking out of the cinema with Erica at her side. 

Erica grins. ‘So it wasn’t great for you either?’ And Lydia thinks maybe she should be offended, but she ends up just bursting out laughing, relieved that she isn’t the only one who didn’t get much out of the date. 

‘No’, she says. ‘It wasn’t. I’m sorry.’ 

Erica shrugs. ‘Don’t be. I didn’t have a _bad_ time. Besides, I’ve been wanting to see that movie since it came out.’ 

‘So it wasn’t a _total_ waste of an evening’, Lydia says with a grin, feeling pretty relaxed as she looks around. ‘Where’s Stiles anyway?’ 

‘Uh I don’t think he’s left yet.’ Erica gets a look of intense focus for a moment. Lydia assumes she’s listening for Stiles. Her suspicions are confirmed when Erica says, ‘He’s just coming out of the bathroom.’ 

‘Do you want to go for dinner then?’ Lydia asks her. 

Erica looks at her, confused. ‘I thought we agreed that this was fun, but not _that_ fun’, she says. 

‘We did’, Lydia replies. ‘But that doesn’t mean we can’t go for dinner as friends, right? And if we wait for Stiles, we can probably him pay for the food.’ 

‘Now _that_ is an idea I can get behind’, Erica says with a grin.


	3. barefoot in the moonlight

Stiles seems a little surprised when he comes outside to find them waiting for him, but he accepts the invitation to dinner quite happily and doesn’t even seem that bothered when they tell him that his idea isn’t going to pan out. 

‘Well, it was worth a shot’, he says with a shrug. He looks over at Erica. ‘We’re still going to be able to hook up though, right?’ Erica rolls her eyes and punches him in the arm, just hard enough to hurt. She’s not mad though, because she’s pretty used to Stiles by now and she’s kind of been expecting a question like this. 

‘Yeah, we’re still going to hook up’, she tells him. ‘Although you do realise you’re not getting past second base, right?’ 

Stiles whines piteously for the rest of the walk to a pizza place they all like, even going so far as to pull out the puppy eyes. Erica cheerfully ignores him – she’s heard it all by now – but is more than a little intrigued by the scent coming off Lydia, who is unusually quiet and very focussed on anything but her companions. Erica focuses a little and picks out arousal. There’s curiosity too, which is not a scent as such, but more a combination of scent and body language that Erica’s learned to read. She stores away the information, promising herself to return to it later. 

Stiles has – thankfully – given up on his lamenting of the woes in his life by the time they get to the restaurant. They go inside and are seated at a table of four. Erica is strangely amused by this, wondering what the server would say if he knew the reality of the evening’s events. Then again, she’s been told more than once that her sense of humour is subversive. Perhaps that’s why she’s friends with Stiles. 

The meal is… well it’s easy. There are no awkward silences or conversations that peter out, just comfortable pauses. Nor is there any sense of something lacking. If anything, there’s actually a spark between the three of them; a prickle of anticipation, like this is all leading somewhere. And more than once, Erica catches Lydia watching her and Stiles with that same look as earlier. The hint of arousal is still there. 

It’s getting late when they leave, all heading back to the street where Lydia’s parked her car. Most people have gone home and the streets are quiet, for all that it’s a Friday night and getting close to Christmas. Lydia shivers and Erica –without thinking – shrugs off her leather jacket. 

‘Take this’, she says. ‘I don’t need it.’ Lydia stares at her for a second before doing as she’s told. Their fingers brush together and _that_ , well that’s definitely a spark. 

Stiles watches the two of them with a frown. ‘I thought you guys said the date was a washout’, he says. 

Erica grins. ‘It was. Lydia, why don’t you explain?’ 

‘Explain what?’ Lydia asks her, eyes wide and innocent. Erica isn’t fooled and tells her so with a pointedly raised eyebrow. Lydia slumps a little, glaring at Erica. ‘Fine’, she snaps. She turns to Stiles, takes a deep breath and says, ‘I know what the problem is.’ Stiles looks confused. 

‘There’s a problem?’ 

‘ _Yes_ , there’s a problem’, Lydia tells him sharply. ‘You know, the one where you and Erica don’t really work and you and I don’t work, and neither do Erica and I. _That_ problem.’ Comprehension dawns on Stiles face and Lydia nods. ‘Now you get it. Anyway, I think I know what the problem is.’ 

‘So what is it? Come on, don’t leave me hanging here Lydia. The suspense is killing me.’ 

Stiles gets a slap for that. ‘Don’t be snarky’, Lydia says. ‘I was getting to the point, if you’d let me speak without an interruption for more than thirty seconds.’ She sighs. ‘None of us work together on our own. As pairs, we each have something missing, right? Chemistry, or a connection, or whatever you want to call it.’ She stops and bites her lip. It’s distracting. 

‘Look, what Lydia’s trying to say is that we work _together_ ’, Erica says eventually, taking pity on Lydia. ‘As a three.’ 

Stiles’ eyes go wide. ‘You’re kidding, right? I mean, this is a joke or something.’ 

‘I’m not talking about us having a threesome, Stiles’, Lydia snaps. ‘I’m talking about the fact that clearly we lack in pairs we have as a three.’ She takes a deep breath. ‘I’m saying, I think maybe we should discuss the possibility of a polygamous relationship. Although I suppose technically we should call it polygynous, seeing as you’d be the only male.’ 

Stiles is still staring. ‘This is crazy’, he says. ‘You’re not serious. You can’t be.’ He rubs a hand over his face. ‘How would that even work?’ 

‘Like a normal relationship’, Erica says, looking to Lydia for affirmation. ‘Right, Lydia?’ 

Lydia nods. ‘Right. Everything I’ve read indicates that polygamous relationships function almost exactly like a partnership with two people, regardless of whether they’re polyandrous or polygynous. Admittedly there’s a little more social stigma attached, but the basic principles of the relationship are the same. 

‘And what about… what about sex?’ Stiles asks. ‘I mean, how does that work? And before you rip me a new one, I think you should consider that this is a legitimate concern.’ 

Erica grins at that, because it’s so typically Stiles to talk his way out of a lecture. Lydia just tilts her head and makes a thoughtful noise. 

‘Well, if we were to enter into this relationship and reach a point where it sex was a possibility, there’s a fair body of research on the subject, as well as several handbooks. Clearly we’d have to discuss it, but I don’t see how it couldn’t work in a way that was satisfactory to all parties.’ 

Erica shares a look with Stiles. ‘Yeah, I thought that was the least sexy talk about sex too’, she assures him. Then she asks, ‘So, what do you think?’ and tries not to show how nervous she is. 

Stiles looks between her and Lydia, saying nothing for a minute or two. Then he sighs. 

‘This has to be the weirdest thing that I’ve ever agreed to try’, he says finally. ‘I hope you both realise that.’ 

Lydia rolls her eyes, her exterior expression covering the relief that Erica can hear in her rapidly beating heart. ‘Oh please, that’s such a lie! And besides, you wouldn’t agree to it if you weren’t on board with the idea. Admit it Stiles, you’re just as unwilling to settle for less than the best as we are.’ 

And that right there? Well that sums up the whole thing.


End file.
